


Szertári móka, móka a szertárban...

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "célnélküli pornó", 69 (Sex Position), Barebacking, Biológia tanár!Cas, Blowjobs, Boldog végkifejlet, Cowgirl Position, Fluff and Smut, HS tanár AU, Happy Ending, Kanos!Cas, Kanos!Dean, M/M, Orális szex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rengeteg csók, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Szégyentelen pornó, edző-torna tanár!Dean, lot of kisses, Édes és forró jelenetek, Óvszer nélkül
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Dean és Cas tanárok egy magán iskolában, melynek a főnöke, és igazgatója: Gabriel a Trükkös. Ez a kis szösz, egy mozaik darabka az életükből, hogy hogyan zajlik az életük a melóhelyükön. :)Mivel az írás rövid, és a nagy része PWP, ezért talán több magyarázatra nem szorul. :D





	Szertári móka, móka a szertárban...

**Author's Note:**

> Most írtam először PWP-t, ugyanis a többihez mindig annyi történetet írtam, hogy már igazából nem volt az.  
> Plusz: Ha magad alatt vagy, nem is olyan könnyű szexet írni... csak remélem, hogy emiatt nem csesztem el. 
> 
> Köszönettel tartozom Aninak! Egyrészt: ő a keresztanyja ennek a szösznek. :D Másrészt végig olvassa mindig a műveim, s rámutat a hibákra, ami az olvasókat zavarhatja. :) 
> 
> Még mindig Mish szülinapja van, és miatta született (ma) ez a szintén félálom fic. Ő miatta vettem magamon erőt, hogy virtuális papírra vessem ezeket a sorokat.  
> Happy Birthday, Mish! ♡ ❤ ♡ ❤ ♡ ❤

Castiel kinézett az osztályterem ablakán, de nem a kinti parkos sportpálya szépsége volt az, ami elbűvölte, hanem a testnevelés órát tartó, izgatóan vonzó tanár. 

Törzshajlítást végeztek, s neki épp háttal állt Dean, ahogy együtt végezte a tanulókkal a gyakorlatot, remek kilátást adva ezzel észbontóan feszes, és izmos fenekére.

Cas kék szemei teljesen belefeledkeztek a látványba, gondolatban már egész mást művelt ezzel a vérforralóan formás, és jóképű sötét méz szőke istenséggel. 

Elképzelte, ahogy az édesen görbe lábai a derekára fonódnak, karjai a vállába kapaszkodnak, szexisen telt, íves ajkai a szájára tapadnak, s aztán mindenféle - mocskosan pajzán - dolgokat sustorog a fülébe, azon a borzongatóan mély, vágykeltő hangján.

A farka díjazta a gondolatait, mert fájdalmasan feszült most a farmerében, s ez a tény magához térítette. 

Visszafordult a diákjai felé, akik mély buzgalommal merültek el a feladatokban. Castiel nem igazán a röpdolgozatok híve, de alkalmanként élt a lehetőséggel, és most ez pont az a pillanat volt. Magához intette az egyik megbízható diákját, majd halkan közölte, hogy tartsa a frontot, amíg visszaér. 

Olykor csinált ilyet, úgyhogy ez nem tűnt szokatlannak. A diákjai szerették őt, pontosan tudták, hogy nem neki, hanem maguknak tanulnak, és épp a bizalom miatt biztos lehetett benne, hogy rendesen viselkednek, és nem fognak csalni. 

Cas leszáguldott az udvarra, és jelt adott Deannek. Aki percek alatt átadta a segéd trénernek a csapat felügyeletét, majd elsietett a kihívóan szép biológia tanárral egyetemben.

Nem rohantak messzire, csak a tornaszertárig jutottak, de Dean gondoskodott róla, hogy ne nyissanak meglepetésszerűen rájuk, bezárva az ajtót. Ezután teljes figyelmét a már levetkőzött, gyönyörűen kívánatos biosz tanárnak szentelte. Nem kellett mondaniuk semmit. Pontosan azt az észbontó vágyat látta a másik szemében, amit az ő zöld íriszei is tükröztek.  
Hevesen csókolták egymást, miközben a kék szemű férfi segített a társának is gyorsan levetkőzni. 

Az edző matracra terített lepedőn vívtak szexbirkózást. Nagyon élvezték a csókokat, a bőr bőrrel való lázas súrlódást, az érintéseket, és az apró, édes kínt okozó harapásokat. Nyögdécseléssel vegyes sóhajok, és visszafojtott káromkodások szőtték át a levegőt. Tudták, hogy kevés az idejük, de még jobban felizgatta őket a tiltott kis liezonjuk.

Cas épp nagyon lelkesen, és persze alaposan dolgozott Dean farkán, aki igyekezett úgy fordulni, hogy mindezt viszonozhassa. Mindketten imádták a hatvankilences pózt. 

Nem ez volt itt az első titkos találkájuk, így semmi meglepő abban, hogy Cas előhalászta a síkosítós tubust, s a tetejét felpattintva, az ujjaira kent belőle egy tisztes mennyiséget, majd visszatérve Deanhez, további érdekes hangokat csalt elő szerelméből, buja szájának mozgásával, s nyelvének katarzist okozó táncával.

Hajszálra tudta, mikor lesz kész Dean arra, hogy befogadja őt, s ez az idő éppen most jött el.

A szexis testnevelő tanár a hátára döntötte, kétséget sem hagyva afelől, hogy lovaglásra készül, alaposan előkészítve kőkemény péniszét az előtte álló menetre. Casnek be kellett hunynia egy pillanatra a szemét, mert megszédült a lehetőségtől. Nem volt túl sok ideje gondolkodni, mert a következő pillanatban Dean totálisan rásüllyedt a farkára, és rövid pihenő után mozogni kezdett, egyre hevesebb tempót diktálva. 

Nem kellett használniuk gumit, már fél éve jártak, s mindketten negatív leletekkel rendelkeztek, valamint tudták, hogy sohasem csalnák meg a másikat. Miért is tették volna?  
Ők egymásnak voltak teremtve, s ki az az ostoba, aki a lelki társát dobná oda, egy gyors numeráért? 

Cas, felemelve a csípőjét, ellent tartott Dean lökéseinek, miközben zihálva lélegeztek. Tudta, hogy már nagyon közel vannak mindketten. Ebben a pillanatban megérezte a pulzáló, erőteljes szorításokat a hímtagján, ezzel egy időben telespriccelődött a mellkasa szerelme nedvével. Ő még lökött néhányat koordinálatlanul, mire Deanbe élvezett. Lihegve borultak össze, egymásnak támasztva a homlokukat, majd csókban forrtak össze.  
Rövidesen Dean moccant, és hozta a nedves törlőkendőket, ami tisztává varázsolta őket. 

Egymásra nevettek. Cas az órájára nézett, majd mély hangon közölte:  
\- Hmm. Új rekord.  
\- Tényleg? Megdöntöttük az előzőt? - Dean játékosan meresztette csodálkozóan tágra zöld szemeit, ami párjából egy szemforgatást váltott ki. 

\- Hát nagyon remélem... öt teljes percet faragtunk le!  
\- Az jó. Már csak néhány órát kell kibírnunk, amíg otthon is alaposan... a matracba kefélhetlek! - évődött Dean.  
\- Ahhoz nekem is lesz egy-két szavam, testnevelő tanárok gyöngye! - hirtelen elgondolkodott, majd hozzá tette - Ámbár, ha belegondolok, lehet némi igazad. A jóga órámon volt néhány pajzán gondolatot ébresztő pozíció... persze csak ha benne vagy az újdonságok kipróbálásában - mosolygott Cas némi szexisen perverz gonoszsággal. 

\- Bassza meg, Cas! Ne csináld ezt! Vissza kell még mennem a kölykökhöz!  
\- Ahogy nekem is! - húzta magához egy mély, csókra - Öltözzünk és siess! Minél gyorsabban kész leszel, annál hamarabb leszünk túl ezen az egész hátralévő -, megcsókolta - unalmas -, újabb csók -, és hosszadalmas tanórákon. Neked mennyi órád van még hátra?

\- Már csak egy.  
\- Szerencsés!  
\- Mi lenne, ha szólnál Gabe-nek, hogy kivételesen előbb elengedhetne? Gadréel tartozik neked egy helyettesítéssel!

\- Hmm. Nem is tudom... - mosolygott Cas - Meg van annak is az előnye, ha a tesód az iskolád igazgatója... azt hiszem kivételesen magasan teszek mindenre, és élni fogok ezzel az opcióval!

\- Oké. Akkor egy órát még bírj ki, aztán elviszlek kajálni a Roadhouse-ba, és utána... ki sem engedlek szállni az ágyból, Babe! 

Mialatt beszélt, ugyanolyan, de tiszta szerelésbe bújt, és ezt tette a kék szemű kedvesének is. Rengeteg hasonló ruhát tartottak itt.  
\- Ha! Majd meg látjuk, ki fog jobban könyörögni! - mozgatta meg jelentőségteljesen a szemöldökeit Cas, amit a párjától tanult el, teljes sikerrel. 

\- Menj, mielőtt újra rád vetem magam, és tesóság ide, vagy oda, de Gabe-nek ez nagyon nem fog tetszeni! - felelte Dean, miközben játékosan rávert a közben már felöltözött szerelme feszes hátsójára. 

\--- The end ---  
08.20.2017. Sunday 15:53 (Mish Birthday!)

**Author's Note:**

> Ha tetszett ez a kis Destiel PWP szösz, akkor csak kattints a kudos ❤ gombora.  
> Hálás köszönet érte. :)


End file.
